


La Escena que Falta

by PockyBeagle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockyBeagle/pseuds/PockyBeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael esta seguro de que en la pelicula, una de las escenas no debería desarrollarse como lo están haciendo:</p><p>-¡Corten, corten! ¡Basta, en serio! Por millonésima vez, Michael, te repito... ¡En esta escena no va un beso! ¡Joder!</p><p>**</p><p>Algo corto que se me ocurrió al ver en la tele justo ese despacito de First Class</p><p>MacFassy / Fassavoy / MacBender<br/>Michael Fassbender / James Macavoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Escena que Falta

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Este es otra de mis ideas de esta parejita. Tengo varias al respecto, y una para un longfic, si a alguien le interesa leerlo me avisan.
> 
> Les dejo al final, un par de links a las otras historias. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_-Nos estamos enfrentando, eso es lo que quieren: separarnos-la vos de Magneto sonaba dolida, sus ojos miraban con pena a Charles, mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos. Su amigo estaba sufriendo, sudaba, y se veía realmente afectado-Te lo advertí, Charles-dijo, el nombre ajeno escapo de sus labios con dolor. Lo sujeto más cerca, para perderse en esos ojos azules, que estaban medios rojizos y llorosos y le llenaban de angustia-Somos hermanos, tu y yo. Debemos estar juntos, protegiéndonos-realmente creía aquello, realmente pensaba que Charles debía estar a su lado. Era su mejor amigo, la única persona en la que podía confiar. No podía creer que esto acabara así, su mejor amigo herido... por su culpa, y ahora ¿iban a separarse? No podía creerlo, sentía la tristeza hacerle arder los ojos. No quería dejarle-¡Deseamos todos lo mismo!-intento hacerle entender, intento mantenerlo a su lado.. haría lo que sea por tenerlo a su lado._  
  
-Amigo mio...-la voz de Charles le hizo acariciarle la mejilla, su voz estaba ronca, trasmitía todo su dolor. Charles sonrió apenas por el dolor, con pena, y Erik supo que iba a despedirse. Y no podía permitirlo, era el único hombre que le entendía-Lo siento, pero no es así..-se notaba que a Charles le dolía decir aquello, pero esas palabras le hicieron doler el corazón al alemán. ¿Realmente iba a perderlo? No quería, no podía, no iba a permitirlo... Charles era el único hombre que iba a amar.  
  
Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se inclino, y con sus labios capturo los ajenos, dándole un suave beso, cargado de deseos contenidos, de amor, de anhelo. Deseaba eso hace tanto tiempo, era obvio que en ellos había nacido mucho más que una amistad, y ya no podía contenerse. Necesitaba que Charles lo supiera, si realmente iban a separarse, no quería irse sin probar aunque sea una vez sus labios. Escucho un jadeo por parte de Charles, y un grito de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes, pero nada le importo... simplemente se aventuro a más, presionando su lengua contra la boca ajena y....  
  
  
¡¡CORTEN!!  
  
-¡Corten, corten! ¡Basta, en serio! Por millonésima vez, Michael, te repito... ¡En esta escena no va un beso! ¡Joder! ¿No leíste el libreto? ¡¡Ellos no se besan, son amigos!!-todos se giraron a mirar a Matthew que ya se veía realmente cansado de eso, llevaban diez tomas de lo mismo y siempre era igual: a Fassbender se le ocurría besar a Mcavoy. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, la primera vez fue graciosa, pero cuando noto que el actor se tomaba muy en serio que en esa escena realmente hacía falta un beso y se dispuso a hacerlo hasta que lo aceptaran, había empezado a hartarse.  
  
Michael bufo, mientras James se sentaba, ya cansado de la misma toma. Ya no sabía que hacer, esta harto de esa escena y Michael no dejaba de besarlo. No entendía que pasaba, normalmente Fassy era muy profesional, pero estaba muy terco al respecto-Lo digo en serio, ¿acaso soy el único que lo nota? ¡Es obvio que son gays! Dios santo, toda la película parece tener tensión sexual, y esa escena es sumamente... no se, para mi va un beso. Hace falta-Michael también ya estaba cansado de discutir sobre lo mismo, pero no pensaba aflojar. Estaba seguro de que la peli lo necesitaba, lo hacía por puro amor al arte.  
  
-¡No hace falta ningún beso! Son mejores amigos, Charles esta enamorado de Moira ¡Moira! ¡No de Erik!-Matt comenzaba a ponerse colorado, si no lograba que Fassbender filmara eso sin un beso, esa película iba a terminar como una imitación de Secreto en la Montaña pero con mutaciones.  
  
-Por Dios, claro que no esta enamorado de Moira, ni siquiera tienen química... que vas a hacer ¿poner un beso forzado al final de la película? Se vera horrible-Michael se estaba sacudiendo la arena del traje, mientras James se estiraba. En ese día le habían disparado diez veces, había agonizado diez besos, había sido besado diez veces... era un día agotador. Matt se masajeo la sien, pensando seriamente en ahorcar al irlandés.   
  
-James, James... tu interpretas a Charles, por dios ¡Razona con él! Ya me canso, explícale que no tienen química, ¡dile que haga la maldita toma bien!-el escoces abrió los ojos en grande al ser metido en esa discusión, había estado evitando involucrarse y ahora todos los ojos estaban posados en él. Bufo y se revolvió el pelo, quitándose un poco el estilo de Charles.  
  
-¡Vamos, James, dinos que piensas!-Jennifer le miraba interesada, al igual que todos los jóvenes. Era obvio que todos querían verle opinar al respecto, después de todo él era la otra mitad de la escena, y quien recibía los besos... y no había emitido queja alguna, al principio se había reído, aunque ahora empezaba a estar fastidiado, principalmente por que actuaban bien, ¡incluso al maldito beso lo actuaban bien! No quería hacer más esa escena por hoy.  
  
-¡James, razona con él!  
  
-James opina igual que yo, él sabe que tienen química-presiono Michael, y James se giro a mirarle, asombrado aun, y odiandole por que ahora estaba presionado por todos. Michael le miraba con intensidad, y le daba pena negar que tenían química, por que los dos habían bromeado con respecto a ello mientras bebían cerveza hace algunos días. ¡Pero nunca espero que Michael se lo tomara tan en serio! Y al mismo tiempo Matt le miraba con insistencia, y era su jefe, y el guión decía otra cosa. Ellos debían respetar lo que su director decía. Se rasco la nuca y finalmente hizo lo único que un hombre en su posición haría: se lavo las manos.  
  
-Yo solo quiero decir una cosa: Mike, si vas a volver a besarme, por favor, sácate el casco... me raspa las mejillas-todos le miraron incrédulos, esperando que bromeara, que acotara algo más, pero él solo se encogió de hombros-Y ahora si me disculpan, voy a sacarme esto por que necesito mear. Me parece que deberíamos seguir mañana...-sin más, decidió salir de la zona de guerra, huyendo dignamente.  
  
El silencio reino en el lugar unos minutos, antes de que la voz de Mike resonara.  
  
-¡Es obvio que esta de acuerdo conmigo! ¡Es el quien me mete la lengua en los besos!-Mike sonaba muy serio al respecto, pero todos los de más estallaron en carcajadas, tomándoselo como una broma. James solo acelero el paso, esperando que Matt le hiciera caso y siguieran mañana, y que Mike razonara y dejara de besarlo.  
  
Finalmente, al día siguiente, la toma se hizo bien. Luego de tres tomas más con beso, Mike se canso, noto que no iba a ganar, Matt lo amenazo con filmar toda la película de nuevo un nuevo actor y... la escena quedo tal cual. Con una escena con Erik y su discurso mutante, y el beso del final (el asqueroso beso del final, según Mike).  
  
James, por su parte, uso unos días una bandita en la mejilla, por que en verdad el casco le había raspado, aún más después de que Mike le alcanzo después de ir al baño, para comerle la boca de un beso bien pasional, sin quitarse el casco, y metiendole la lengua tan hondo como podía. Cuanto se aparto, ambos tenían saliva en la boca y Mike le sonrió, diciendo que si no podían ponerlo en la película, por lo menos el tenía la conciencia tranquila de que hizo lo que su personaje le pedía.   
  
Luego se fue, y James se quedo pensando si realmente era el personaje quien le pedía aquello. Bah, Fassy estaba loco. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y que opinan? ¿Me dejan un rewie? Diganme si les gusto, y si les interesa más historias sobre estos dos.


End file.
